The Balance of the Worlds
by Valnazzar
Summary: Yet another Harry PotterDragonLance crossover. Expect the unexpected
1. The New Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic. R&R please.

Harry Potter was ecstatic. He had just arrived at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _his_ school. Unlike most teenagers his age, Harry actually likes school. It is here that he can mingle with all his friends, eat fabulous feast, learn wondrous magicks and get into no end of trouble, though Harry have to try to keep that last one to the minimum, considering Voldemort's return.

Voldemort. A name that would send shivers down any wizard's spine, with the exception of Dumbledore perhaps. Most brave men wont even say that name. The fear Voldemort instilled on everyone more than a decade ago is still very much present. And with his return, it's a miracle Hogwart's students returned. But then again, it is said that Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort ever feared, so perhaps their parents find it safer for their children to stay at Hogwarts than with them.

"Yo're ok 'arry?" a booming voice not far from him asked. Harry looked towards to direction of the voice, and simply grinned at his Half-giant friend, Hagrid. _I better get to the carriage. Ron seems on the edge lately._ Indeed, Ron, his best friend, and Hermione, his… other best friend, was already in a carriage, motioning for Harry. Climbing in and sitting by the window, he noticed the darkening skies. _Looks like a storm is coming. The first years are going to get soak! Maybe they get lucky and will catch a glimpse of the magical creatures below the lake._

"Harry…" Ron began nervously. Harry wondered what was making Ron so nervous. Yeah sure, Voldemort's back, but they had some encounters with him last year, no it shouldn't be that terrifying to him anymore. "Harry…" Ron began again. "Who do you think our new Defence Against Dark Arts professor would be?" 

"I don't know. Word from all around the train has it that he brought back Lupin. Some think Snape finally got the job. The most unlikely rumour both Snape _and_ Lupin got the job and would be teaching us together" Harry replied.

"Lupin and Snape getting the jobs? How absurd! I heard from McGonagall herself that we got a completely up to standard teacher. Though I can't quite figure out why she was writing with dread. The stress of you-know-who's invasions I guess." Hermione chipped in.

"That's just it guys. Dad told me to be on a look out for our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Says he's an evil man, loyal to himself and only himself. What is disturbing me though, is the way Dad spoke about it to me. He was… in _fear_. I have never seen him _that_ fearful, even when he was confronting the Death Eaters last year! It was as if you-know-who is teaching us _himself_!" Ron explained.

_            So this was what that has been bugging Ron. _"Well, we just have to see for ourselves, don't we? I don't think we have anything to worry about Ron. Dumbledore is not insane. He wouldn't hire some mental guy to teach us, that I'm sure of." Harry reassured Ron.

            They kept quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Harry look out the window, right at the top of the castle, where his dormitory lies. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw some light. _What was that? Those flash of pale light near the entrance. Ah! It's gone! Some protection magic perhaps? If so, why did it light up, unless someone was trying to force his or her way in?_ Lightning suddenly flash, illuminating the grounds. Harry, already staring at the ground, trying to penetrate the shroud of darkness, immediately saw an old hooded man, with long white hair being blown against the wind. He was carrying a unique staff, with what was probably a crystal, for the flash of light Harry saw earlier coming from there. _Someone aught to help that old man. If the wind were any stronger, he would probably be blown to the lake!_

            The day end quickly, with Griffindor having acquired 11 new members into its house. Tired, the 3 friends bid each other good night and went to bed, each with their own notion of who or what their new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, who was not present in the Welcoming Feast, would be.

             "Well, looks like we're the first to find out who our new Professor would be Harry. Double Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw first thing today. I wonder if he truly is qualified" Hermione said. "And how do you define qualified? Someone who have memorised all the existing runes? Or someone who can predict the future without the aid of tea leaf and crystal balls?" Ron snapped darkly. Harry, ignoring them, walk briskly towards to Dark Arts classroom, sit right in the front and waited for their new professor to arrive.  Hermione, hurt at Ron's comment, sat to his left while Ron to his right. 

            Right on time, the door opened. A tall, slender man walked in. Gasped filled the whole classroom. The man was old, with long, bony fingers and greyish white hair. He was thin, far too thin for someone who owns such expensive looking robes, covered with runes. What were strangest of all however, were 2 features on his face. His eyes were… slanted and almond shaped while his ears were long and pointed.

            "Greetings Apprentices. My name is Dalamar. Now, put away all your books. Real mages create their own spells, not learn second hand from books! This way, your foes would not have any chance to use a counter spell, since they are seeing those very spells, of your own making, for the first time."

What ya think? Review please. Next chapter coming up in a maximum of 3 weeks! ~Valnazzar


	2. The First Lesson

Sorry for such a late second chapter. The anxiety of waiting for my school results drained my creative juices. Did pretty okay, getting mostly Cs and Bs. Anyway~

Raistlin Majere, Archmagus: Dalamar was old after the chaos war. His lost his youth when he went to find the weakness of chaos and his warriors. Read War of Souls, old chap! ;)

SilentJealousy: Thanks for the encouragement! You gotten my juices flowing again! And don't expect anything other than the unexpected! O_o

Disclamer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The students sat with stunned silence. Their new professor was _not human!_ Sure, they had a werewolf and an ex-auror teaching them before, but never one who is so obviously non-human. Hermione, seeing Dalamar frowning at the class's silence and lack of action, asked gingerly, "Sir, who are you?"

Dalamar smiled, nodding to himself as if expecting that question. "I have already told you who I am, apprentice. Thus, I'll assume what you really meant was **_what_** am I?" Dalamar questioned. He got his answer when he saw Hermione's eyes widened. "Very well, I see that this class couldn't go on without some explanation; just this once, I will give you an explanation. It is not my position to reveal to you what I am. However, I am a variation of what is always around you, but never seen except by those who are friends with them." Dalamar explained. As he speaks, his eyes move to Harry and gave him a piercing look. Harry had only seen that look once before, back in Year 2 when Dumbledore asked if everything was all right, when all the students starts getting petrified. Seemingly satisfied, he shift his gaze towards to class. "Now, keep away your books. It's time someone teach you **real** magic!"

"From what I've been told, you have covered **Dark** creatures, theories on casting curses and had been shown the most dangerous curses existed. However, it seemed as if none of you knows how to defend yourself _without your crude sticks_!" Dalamar told them sardonically. "You have all depended too much on your wands apprentices. Wands are artefacts that enhance your magic, not what makes it possible to use them, contrary to what most people think. I have been assigned to teach you the ways on the mage."

"Now, which of you apprentices can tell me the 3 types of magicusers?" He asked quietly, obviously expecting no answer and was quite surprise when Hermione picked her hand up "Professor, there are only 2 types of magicusers. A Wizard and a Dark Wizard."  Hermione answered timidly. Giving Hermione an unpleasant look, Dalamar corrects her "No apprentice. There are **3** types of magicusers: Wizards, Mages and Warlocks. You all are wizards, magicusers who require a wand to do even _the most simplest of magicks_. A Mage is a magicusers who use spell words and spell ingredients while Warlocks uses Rune Magic, using Runes together and forming Runewords, thus achieving their desired effect. And may I ask why none of you are copying this down?" There was an immediate rush of parchments being taken out and quills being wet.

"As I said earlier, I am to teach you the ways of the mage, to not only cast spells without the use of magic sticks, but also to be able to create your own spells. You **almighty** Headmaster do not want to risk his students being defenceless should ever they encounter some pathetic wizard self-styling himself _The Dark Lord_ known as Voldemort without their magic sticks." He continued, his voice filled with contempt. There was a general gasp when he said Voldemort, and one Ravenclaw student even swore in shock. Ignoring them, Dalamar asked, "Now who is the strongest curser in this class?" Harry, who had been sitting quietly, enchanted by the smooth voice of his new professor, felt a sudden dread. He wasn't surprised at all when most of the class looked at his direction. Dalamar, receiving his answer, asked Harry to join him at front of the class. "Now Apprentice Harry, attack me with your strongest curse. Even if it's an illegal one you learned. Whatever happened in this class shall **stay** in this class." Dalamar instructed him.

Harry hesitated, then points his want at Dalamar and started to shout "Crucio!" However, he barely managed to spoke half the curse when Dalamar thrown some sand at him and chanted "Ast tasark sinuralan krynawi". Harry immediately collapses, much to the horror of his classmates. Ron, looking wide eye at Harry to Dalamar and back to Harry, finally found his voice and screamed "You killed him!" Dalamar turn his gaze to Ron, then to the class "Fools! Do you think I would kill an apprentice right in this school?! Am I teaching a bunch of dunderheads? Apprentice Potter is _not_ dead. He is merely **asleep**." Dalamar reassured. True enough, when Ron shook Harry up, he awoke and look confusedly around him, wondering what had just happened.

Once the class had settled down once again, Dalamar smiled triumphantly and announced "Thus have you seen the superiority of Mages over Wizards! A simply sleep spell puts you defenceless. Very much like your kind's stunning spell, but much more effective. Homework, write an essay on the advantages you can think of not using a wand to do magic. Apprentice Granger, you are to write 'Mages are superior to Wizards a hundred times as punishment for giving me a wrong answer. Apprentice Potter, you earn your house 20 points. Class dismiss!"

Well, whaddya think? 3 comments please. Feel free to correct my mistakes or burn me. We learn from our mistakes, as people say! ~Valnazzar


End file.
